Cheesy Mavin Porn Fluff Shit
by rainistorm
Summary: Great title right? Michael the repair man has come to fix the copier, and the only employee at the office is a young man named Gavin Free


Michael Jones entered the large building, fixing his collar and patting down his auburn curls.

"Hello?" He called out, getting no reply. "I'm here to fix the copying machine." He waved his little tool box in the air to emphasize but there was still no answer. He continued forward, glancing at the huge logo on the wall. It was a red rooster and a set of denture-like teeth. It made sense, considering the company or whatever was called Rooster Teeth. Michael always thought it was an odd name.

He walked down the halls, peering into a few empty offices until he turned a corner to see a rather nice ass swaying back and forth in the air.

The owner of said ass had his head in the broken copier, a small string of curses leaving his mouth. Michael noted that he had a British accent and couldn't help but smile. He was a sucker for accents.

He stared shamelessly for a few more moments before clearing his throat. There was a loud bang as the man tried to throw his head up, only to hit the inside of the copier. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled out, gingerly removing himself from the machine and rubbing it as he turned to face the speaker.

He had golden brown hair that was completely disheveled and green eyes that were currently checking out Michael. He threw a goofy grin at the repair man, resting against the broken copier.

"I assume you're here to fix the copier?" The man drawled, patting the top of the machine. He glanced down at Michael's name tag. "Mi-cool." Michael nodded, setting his tools out onto the table nearby.

"Yep, that would be my job. I see you were trying to fix it, hmm?" He smirked and the man blushed.

"I tried. But I may have gaffed it up even worse." He glared at the machine, his lower lip puffed out in a pout that Michael was finding sexier than he should.

"At least it provided me with a nice little view to walk in on." Michael mumbled, louder than he intended. The man blushed even deeper and Michael rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"So, where is everyone Mr...?"

"Gavin. The name's Gavin. They're all out at the moment in this section of the building. Some important meeting about a new series that I'm not personally involved in." Gavin rolled his eyes, moving out of the way as Michael headed towards the copier.

"Well, Gavin, the problem doesn't seem to be that bad. It shouldn't take long to fix it, if you wanna stick around." Michael smiled shyly, grabbing the tool he needed and bending down. He wiggled his ass a bit, grinning as he heard the other man's breath hitch.

"I-I suppose I could stick around. Someone's gotta make sure you don't run amok." Gavin chuckled.

"I guess I'm known for being a bad boy." Michael replied, flirtation heavy in his voice. The other man shuffled his feet nervously and Michael's grin grew.

"Prove it." Gavin growled.

Michael froze, unsure if he had heard correctly. It only took a second before he had stood up and whipped around, pulling the younger man up to him by his collar and fixing him with an evil smirk. He ducked his head and mouthed at Gavin's jaw, working his way down to his neck.

"You want me to prove it, huh?" He muttered between kisses. Gavin let out a small whimper, nodding furiously.

"If you insist." Michael moved his lips to meet Gavin's in a frantic mess of mouth on mouth, teeth against teeth, and tongues battling for dominance. He ran his hands down the skinnier man's body, rucking up his shirt and digging his nails into his now-exposed hips as Gavin fisted his hands into Michael's auburn curls.

"I don't usually do crazy things like this." Gavin breathed out in little breaks.

"Take some risks and have a little fun." Michael grinned, grabbing Gavin's ass roughly. Gavin nodded again, proceeding to remove Michael's shirt, kissing at the smooth creamy skin on his chest. Michael let out a low groan, yanking on Gavin's hair a bit. The latter made quick work of his own shirt before he was pushed against the copier, ass wedged against it.

"We need..." Michael began but Gavin cut him off with another deep kiss before wriggling out and disappearing into a nearby office, returning with a bottle of lotion, throwing the repair man a questioning glance; Michael shrugged.

"That'll do." He set the bottle down before throwing Gavin back against the copier, lifting him up onto it without breaking their lips. He lifted his knee, pressing it against Gavin's groin, making him moan out. Michael ground against him, breathing heavily. His pants were tight and uncomfortable and he reached down to unbutton them, moving on the cup Gavin's hardening erection.

"M-Mi-cool..please.." Gavin whimpered and Michael shuddered with pleasure. He unbuttoned Gavin's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and tossing them carelessly into the corner.

Michael eyed Gavin's erection hungrily, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. Gavin's reaction was immediate as his panting increased and his hands once again found their way to Michael's hair. The older man began to take in Gavin slowly and completely. Gavin's fingers twitched as he fought not to move, desperately wanting to fuck Michael's face.

It felt like ages to Gavin before Michael began to bob up and down at a slow, steady pace. His hips bucked forward on their own and Michael grinned around his cock, digging his nails into Gavin's ass. He stopped moving, giving the younger man the okay to continue. Gavin dug his fingers deeper into Michael's hair and began to rock back and forth, his moans getting louder until he was nearly screaming as he thrust in and out of Michael's mouth. Michael hummed, flicking his tongue around and gripping Gavin's tighter.

When Gavin was about to cum, Michael pulled off, receiving a loud whine from the younger man.

"Not yet." Michael ordered, pulling out his neglected erection and stroking it once. He pushed his fingers into Gavin's mouth. "Suck."

Gavin did as he was told, seductively rolling his tongue around the fingers and moaning. Michael couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight even if he wanted to, and he found his free hand had made its way to stroking himself as he watched the sight. When Michael was certain his fingers were wet enough, he reluctantly pulled them away.

His middle finger traced around Gavin's opening gently, willing the muscles to relax as he kissed patterns into Gavin's neck and chest.

He pushed the finger in slowly, moving it in small circles as he did so. Gavin let out a soft hiss but didn't object as Michael added a second finger, than a third, scissoring the hole open and fucking him with his fingers.

The Brit began to rock his ass, riding Michael's fingers and mewling.

"Someone's excited." Michael smirked, but his voice was breathless; this was an extreme turn-on. He used his other hand to squirt some lotion on his erection, rubbing it in with a soft sigh.

He replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, pushing it in slightly. He went in slowly with small thrusts, connecting his lips with Gavin's and pushing his tongue into his mouth. When he was completely in, they stopped completely for several moments, resting their sweaty foreheads together and looking into one another's eyes. They giggled at each other for a minute, spattering one another with quick, messy kisses.

"Move, Mi-cool." Gavin whispered softly, and Michael obliged, pulling nearly completely out before pushing back in quickly, making both of them gasp loudly.

"Fuck you're tight." Michael groaned, speeding up his thrusts. He grabbed Gavin's ass with both hands, lifting him up slightly and providing the perfect angle to hit Gavin's prostate just right.

The Brit couldn't speak, instead letting out little whimpers and huffs as his body bounced up and down. Michael braced one hand against the copying machine, thrusting as hard as he could. The machine began to bang and Michael couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle.

"I.. I'm.. c-cu.." Gavin choked out, reaching down to stroke himself as he came, spurting onto both of the men's chests.

"Fuck, Gav!" Michael grunted out, sending himself over the edge. He buried his face into Gavin's neck with a deep sigh, pressing his weight against the younger man as he panted. They stayed that way for several moments until their breathing returned to normal.

"Hey Mi-cool?" Gavin raised his head.

"Yes, Gavin?" Michael gave him a cocky grin, face still a bit red.

"I was thinking, next month when the boys are away for another meeting, you could be the worker and I could be a male maid." He smiled thoughtfully.

"I love it, Gav. Better than the time you were exterminator and kept making those dumb puns the whole time." Michael rolled his eyes, cleaning their chests off with a rag he had in his back pocket.

"I thought that was a fantastic time!" Gavin pouted playfully. Michael stroked down Gavin's arm lovingly, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, okay. Go get cleaned up in the bathroom. It's time for us to go home."


End file.
